Affinity surface detection of cells requires the effective binding of the cells to specific binding regions on the surface. Affinity regions such as antibodies specific for antigenic regions on cells have long been known. However, the detection by the affinity surface has a serious mechanical problem, the difficulty of rapid effective binding between the affinity region and the cell, which may be in comparatively low concentration in the solution. Even more serious is the problem when the cell to be detected is fragile, such as a red blood cell (RBC). If the contacting or the conditions are such that the RBC ruptures, then detection may be impossible due to non-specific coloring. Even for other cells, the lysis of RBC in a solution often so colors the detection device so as to make the assay non-functional. Therefore, the ability to detect a cell in solution, without contacting with force sufficient to lyse cells or conditions that cause cell damage, offers a significant improvement in detection technologies. Another problem with too great a contacting force is non-specific binding. Therefore, even if the cells fail to lyse, the binding could be non-specific if excessively strong capillarity is present.